Dream On
by TouteSeule
Summary: Bella is a pro. She puts on a fabulous performance as their dream girl. And the she cuts their heart out. What will she do when the lines between herself and her character get blurred? Shy, geeky Edward never thought he could get the girl. He certainly never expected one so beautiful and smart! She's the girl of his dreams, so why does it feel more like a nightmare?


A/N: It's been awhile, and I do want to finish gravity and will be working on it, but in the meantime I had an idea for a story and wanted to share it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prologue:

"Let me dance for you, Edward," she purred in his ear. As she backed up his eyes trailed over her. Perfect, tousled, brown hair to her wide, brown eyes to her sexy smirk to breasts, covered only by a tantalizing black lacy bra over her flat smooth stomach to her tiny black, lace thong down, down, down her incredible legs to her tight little knee-high argyle socks to her… _wait, argyle socks? Oh, well, it's still sexy as fuck, _Edward thought.

Edward watched, enthralled, as she began her little performance. She strolled around the pole, hanging on loosely. Edward got a full 360 view of her beautiful body. Then she started to dance. Swinging around the pole with ease, twisting upside down, spread her legs apart just for him. She sliding down just in time and flipped right-side up, before rubbing her body against the pole. Up and down and up and down and—

"God, Bella, get over here!" he pleaded. She turned and smirked at him. She took her sweet time walking over to him before she straddled his lap, perky breasts right under his nose and started grinding against him. "Oh, Bella! Oh, Bella!" he moaned.

"Edward! Edward!" she cried out.

And then he was awake.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered pulling back the sheet to find a sticky mess between his legs and well, everywhere. _No grown man still fantasizes about his high school crush! No grown man has fucking wet dreams about his high school crush! No grown man fucking STALKS their high school crush either! Jesus! _He moaned pulling at his hair. He needed to shower and clean this up before the maid took it upon herself. That would make their already awkward relationship worse. _But I mean seriously it's not my fault she choose the wrong time to bring in my laundry and caught me…_ Let's just say that Edward didn't only "dream" about Bella at night.

Chapter 1:

"Jesus! For that price, I could just hire a model to seduce him!" exclaimed Tanya.

"Ms. Denali, I am not going to seduce this asshole. I am going to make him fall in love with me, and I can tell you right now, that no model can do that. He'd be all for fucking her, but run off at the mention of commitment. With me… let's just say when I'm through with him he'll be begging me to stay," Bella said confidently. "Now tell me, did you love him?" Tanya nods hesitantly and her eyes shine with tears. "Do you want him to know how it felt? Do you want him to suffer the way you did?" she lifts her head and her previously wet eyes are hard. She nods again. "Then it's simple. You can pay a model to give him one night of total bliss which he will brag about for years to come, or you can hire me, and I will make him wish he was never born," Bella said simply. "It's up to you,"

"I'll think about it," Tanya said, standing up. She headed for the door of the coffee shop.

"Oh, and Tanya?" Bella called. Tanya turned back. "For the record, I think he's really stupid not to hang onto you," Bella said, smiling softly.

"Thank you," Tanya said quietly, then she walks out the door.

Bella sighed, every case like this confirms for her what she already knew. Men are scum. They'll trample anyone they have to for money. They'll say anything they have to for sex. They don't give a fuck about who they hurt. She sniffed the air, sighing at smell of freshly brewed heaven. Looking down at her tea with dissatisfaction, she felt a prickle at her neck, like someone's eyes are on her. She lifted her head and looked around, catching the eyes of a redhead at the corner table, just before she averted her eyes. Bella calmly picked up her tea, and marched over to the redhead. She settled herself in the chair across from her. The redhead lifted her head, looking surprised.

"Hello, there, I saw you looking at me and I sincerely hope I am not being too forward in saying that I am not a lesbian, although, with the state of men nowadays, I can see why you would prefer women," Bella told her coolly.

The redhead tossed back her head, and gave one sharp laugh, "No kidding!"

"Well, anyway I must be on my way," Bella smirked, and began gathering her things.

"No, wait, I wasn't looking at you, because I wanted you… not that you aren't very pretty, you are, but…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Bella laughed. "If not for that then what did you want?"

"I sorta… overheard your conversation, and I was thinking, you could maybe help me," the redhead looked up nervously.

"Ah," she nods understandingly and sits down. "I'm Bella. Ball Buster extraordinaire," she grinned and offered up her hand.

"Victoria," she replies with a conspiratorial smile. Victoria shook Bella's hand.

"So, what'd the asshole do?" Bella asked.

"Huh? Oh no, it's not quite like that… We've never dated," Victoria explained.

"Stop right there, Vicky, I don't steal men from other women, or hurt them so that my client can console him or something, none of that. I only help dish up some sweet payback," she sighed, and almost got up again.

"No, no, I don't _want_ him, and he is an absolute asshole, who quite deserves some payback," Victoria hurried to explain.

"Alright, why don't you just explain, since I'm clearly not understanding," Bella finally said.

"Okay, well, his name is Edward Cullen—"

"Where do I know that name from?" Bella interrupted.

"He's in the news quite a bit, he runs this very successful company. He actually is the inventor of WATTS and BackUp and a load of other programs. You might have heard it around," she explained.

Bella nodded, "yeah, I must have," but she couldn't shake the feeling that she _knew_ Edward Cullen. Victoria talked on without noticing how preoccupied Bella was.

"So my boyfriend and I used to actually be partners in the business with him. James handled running the business, I did marketing, and Edward came up with all these fantastic ideas and made them a reality. You know, right out of college, James and I turned down a fantastic job opportunity in Chicago to help Edward. I always knew what he was capable of, and of course, he was a really good friend," she sighed wistfully. "But things… changed. Edward changed. He got selfish and pushed us away. I guess the money really screwed with his head, making him think he's a god or something. Anyway, just a month or two ago, he fired James and I. All that we sacrificed for him, all the time and effort… all for nothing," she sighed.

"How can he do that? Aren't you partners or anything?" Bella asked.

"We were, but Edward has trumped up some charges of embezzling, and until the trial in a few weeks James and I can't do anything. Our reputation is getting dragged through the mud, and that's what Edward wants. He wants us to go quietly, not fight back in anyway," Victoria fumed.

"Well, I feel terribly that this is happening to you two, but other than hurt him emotionally I don't think there's much I can do for you…" Bella shrugged.

"Oh, but you can! Edward has all the documents that could prove our innocence, but he doesn't trust anyone! Honestly he wouldn't let James and I near his vault even when we were on pretty good terms, but… if he was in love with you, if you could get him to trust you… well, James and I could get the money we deserve from the company and even start up our own. We understand the business really well, but we will lose our reputation and our money and never get a company off the ground if we can't prove we're innocent," Victoria explains.

"Victoria, I want to help. I do. It's just, that's like corporate espionage, and it's not… what I do…" Bella explained.

"I… understand, Bella," Victoria said, nodding sadly. "I don't even know how much we could pay you anyway. Things are okay right now, because we've been paid well and have been saving, but obviously we don't have a steady inflow of cash right now," Victoria sighed. "Maybe not anytime soon either, it's probably for the best."

"Oh, Victoria," Bella sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, and I'm not even sure I'll be able to make it happen, but I'll… I'll try."

"You're going to help us?" Victoria asked, ecstatically.

"I'm going to try," Bella shrugged.

"Oh, Bella!" Victoria shouted, garnering the attention of the coffee shop as she threw her arms around Bella.

"Victoria don't get so excited yet. I mean, how would I ever even run into him?" Bella threw her hands up. "He's like a millionaire."

"Hmm, I don't know… could you temp for the company or something? Do you have any experience they might need?" she asked.

"Um, not really, I do this and I dance in like musicals and basically whatever work I can get," Bella shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, could you be more perfect? He goes to that kind of thing all the time!" she laughed.

"A heartless business tycoon goes to a lot of dance performances and musicals?"

"Uh… It's just for appearances sake, I think," Victoria faltered. Bella felt like there was something weird about her voice, but in a second she was back to normal. Bella almost thought she'd imagined it. "I still have some connections. I bet I could get you a lead. He likes to go meet the stars of the show usually. Makes him feel important or something, that stars obsess over _him_," she explained.

"Ew," Bella wrinkled her nose.

Victoria opened the door to find James anxiously puttering about the kitchen. He hurried over. "Well?" he asked. She grinned in response.


End file.
